Hoenn: The Price of Pride
by JTIG22
Summary: The remnants of Team Aqua have resurfaced and obtained the Blue Orb, and now plan to control Kyogre at long last. However, Archie has bigger plans for the crew. He hopes to turn the the blue orb to "Navy", unlocking the transformation of Kyogre to "Dark Kyogre". Will Sapph, an aspiring Pokemon trainer from Fortree City, be able to stop Team Aqua? And who's help will they receive?
1. Aqua, Now and Forever

Mightyena sniffed the Marine Cave with curiosity. Alongside Mightyena was a Crobat, who eyed the cave walls back and forth. However, on the end was a man of much importance. The man was named Archie, the former leader of Team Aqua. Archie grinned as he felt an approaching power coming from the cave. As Archie approached the pool of water that centered the cave, he was saluted by his Administrators, Shelly and Matt. He nodded to both, and began to speak.

"Fufufufu. Welcome aboard the pathway to paradise, Admins."

Shelly nodded slowly, "The Blue Orb is ready for your control, Lord Archie."

"I am not your lord yet, Shelly." Archie cackled, "Save it for when I truly am King."

Matt guffawed, but put on a serious face, "The plans for the transformation of the orb from Blue to Navy are underway, Arch. We shall watch as the world is flooded, and our King is put upon his throne."

"Let us welcome our Dark Kyogre into our hearts, when that day comes." Archie grinned. He took out the badge that certified him as the leader of Team Aqua. He placed it in the crack in the ground, for a perfect fit. Mightyena sniffed around, and sensed the presence of another human. In fact, there were several, and the scent came closer. The presence turned out to be the leader of Team Magma, Maxie, who was joined by his admins, Tabitha and Courtney. Mightyena barked as Maxie smiled and sent out his team of Pokemon, his own Mightyena, Crobat, and Camerupt.

Archie turned around in shock, "Maxie! Good to see you once more, before the end your world." Archie cackled, "Welcome to the future of Hoenn. The waters shall arise, and the world shall flood! And I shall delight in my coronation."

Maxie scowled, "I will not allow it, Archie. For those you will you drown in not only water, but your pride...I shall stop you!"

Shelly laughed, "Try your luck, sir! Our future is upon us!" Shelly sent out her own Milotic, and commanded it to attack Camerupt with a jet of water! Camerupt's flame was extinguished, and it fell to the ground in pain.

Maxie groaned once more as he withdrew his Camerupt back in its Pokeball. "I seek only to make peace with the world. However, you are in my way, and you shall be punished for it!" Maxie commanded his Crobat and Mightyena to attack Archie's Sharpedo with their wings and teeth! Sharpedo fainted, and was withdrawn, but the rough skin of Sharpedo had damaged Crobat and Mightyena! Milotic then used Surf to finish off Crobat and Mightyena, and even to knock Maxie backward, and to the ground. Tabitha and Courtney rushed to Maxie's aid, and threatened Archie with their Pokeballs, but were interrupted.

"Stand down, Magma. They're too powerful. Don't waste the health of your Pokemon. Damn you, Aqua! You have the nerve to attack a man with your Pokemon?!"

"Fufufufufu." Archie laughed, "That man is weak, and unknown to the mysteries and potential of this world! You were too late anyway. The Blue Orb is already in my possession!"

With that, a large spire erupted from the pool. It was sapphire blue, and had steps toward the top. "Keep them at bay." Archie ordered, and the Admins saluted, keeping Magma away with their Pokemon. Archie climbed the spire, hands behind his back, filled with pride and self-worth. Archie stared down the Blue Orb, and snatched it with his right hand. He turned to Maxie and juggled the Blue Orb in his hand.

"I shall spare you today Maxie, just to see the end of your world tomorrow. This flood shall be real, Maxie. And you will see the hell it will cause."

Maxie and his Admins walked out of the Marine Cave, defeated. Matt and Shelly walked toward Archie, saluting once more, this time holding the salute as they all exclaimed,

"Aqua For Life!"


	2. Flight to Fight

(This takes place directly after the confrontation on Chapter One)

Sapph awoke from her slumber, ready to start a new day. She opened her eyes to the great city of Fortree. She was soon greeted by her Marshtomp, Quatic, and her Kirlia, Opal. Opal fixed Sapph's light blue pigtails, and dusted off her equally light blue dress.

"Your Pokemon are as lively as ever, I see." said an approaching woman. This woman was Winona, the Gym Leader of Fortree City. She sat down and gave Quatic a small light blue Pokeblock. Quatic munched on it quickly and let out a resounding "Marsh!"

"Oh, Mistress Winona!" Sapph exclaimed, "I have done the work you have asked me to do! The Skarmory wings have been sharpened, the Altaria cloud fluffed! Is there anything else, Caretaker?"

"That will be all, Sapph. Thank you very much for your help. After all these years, you're still a loyal student." Winona smiled at Sapph, and Sapph smiled back. Suddenly, Steven Stone walked hastily toward Winona and Sapph! "Steven Stone, I haven't seen you in a while! What matter brings you to Fortree?"

Steven puffed, out of breath, "I have urgent news from Lavaridge Town...It appears the cable car, one of our only hopes of reaching the town, has been burned to the ground!"

"By what?" Winona and Sapph gasped.

"Witnesses say it was a pack of controlled Numels, led by one Camerupt. What could make a Pokemon attack a building?"

Winona scowled, "I don't think the question is 'what', but 'who'...I thought we got rid of Team Magma and even Aqua years ago! Is this some sort of resurgence?"

Steven looked to the ground, "I'm afraid it could be true...By the looks of the Numels and Camerupt, it could likely be Magma. I am also afraid for the safety of Lavaridge itself…"

Winona shot a gaze toward Sapph, "You must reach the city by flight. Are you up for adventure, Sapph?"

Sapph was surprised, "What do you mean 'you'? You mean 'us', 'we', or ev-"

"You." Winona interrupted, "I must watch the defense of Fortree. I trust she is in your good hands, Steven Stone?"

"Of course, Winona."

"Then you shall fly upon my Skarmory herself. You and Steven will fly toward Lavaridge, and ensure the safety of the town. I shall stay and protect the Gym."

Sapph frowned, but nodded, and went to hug Winona. After the heartfelt hug, Winona sent out her Skarmory and saluted Steven as he sent out his.

"I will miss you, Winona." Sapph said with a sad smile.

"No need to fear, the city is safe in my hands. Now go, and save Lavaridge! Flannery is waiting as we speak!" Winona patted her Skarmory, and it began to fly. Sapph waved to Winona as she flew away.

And at the age of eighteen, on July 22nd, Sapph's adventure truly began.


End file.
